A Lista de Apollo
by Paty-chan
Summary: Tradução - Apollo precisava de uma ajuda para conseguir terminar um pequeno projeto que Hermes lhe deu, e quem está por perto pra ajudar? Percy!


**Nota da autora: **essa fic é uma tradução, portanto não me pertence e foi escrita pela Salaphina. Espero que gostem do meu trabalho de tradutora! *-* Não deixem de escrever uma review!

_And Salaphina, thank you so much for writing this awesome fic and letting me share this in Portguese!_ :3

**A Lista de Apollo**

-Lindo dia né, Meu amigo marítimo, Para se jogar nas ondas.

Percy olhou para cima de onde estava sentado, com as pernas encostadas no peito, os braços em volta dos joelhos. Ele sorriu levemente para aquele que estava declarando o Haiku. Era melhor do que os outros, mas não poderia ganhar um prêmio com isso.

-Ei Fred.

Apollo riu, colocando o dedo indicador em cima dos lábios, fazendo o gesto de silêncio.

-Quieto! Ou assim você vai acabar com meu alter-ego!

Percy riu também.

-Você não iria querer isso né? Assim não teria como se esconder da sua irmã e parece que você realmente precisa disso agora. –ele olhou para trás de Apollo, ficando branco e arregalando os olhos.

Apollo deu um pulo e olhou para trás, com o medo estampado no rosto. Quando ele percebeu que não tinha ninguém, voltou sua atenção para Percy, que rolava no chão rindo alto. Apollo girou os olhos, chutando areia no herói, sentando-se depois.

Quando Percy finalmente pôde se controlar, ele sentou, limpando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos.

-Desculpe, eu não pude me conter! –ele balançou a cabeça, rindo um pouco.

Apollo fez beicinho , cruzando os braços. Percy deu de ombros.

-Ah, fala sério, pare de fazer beicinho não é masculino.

Apollo continuou com o gesto. O humano virou os olhos, bufando.

-Qual é, o que eu preciso fazer pra você parar?

O deus pensou por um momento antes de responder, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Tem algo que você pode me ajudar.

Percy olhou para Apollo, sabendo que não iria gostar do que iria acontecer.

-Sério?

Apollo tirou uma lista do bolso de sua calça.

-Sim. –ele abriu o papel, revelando uma longa lista de coisas pra fazer, grande parte já estava riscada. –Eu estou quase conseguindo terminar...

-Terminar o que? –Percy se sentia confuso.

-Uma lista de coisas pra fazer ao longo dos anos. Eu ganho uma todo ano de Hermes. –ele respondeu. –É como se fosse uma lista de coisas pra fazer antes de morrer, mas como não morremos, fazemos uma por ano, com coisas legais que estão na moda. Eu faço uma para Hermes e ele uma para mim... Vamos ver o que eu ainda não fiz.

Percy se inclinou sobre o ombro do outro e começou a olhar a lista desde a parte de baixo, já que grande parte dos itens tinham sido riscados. Seus olhos arregalaram-se no momento em que chegou ao meio da lista e desejou que Apollo não lhe pedisse pra fazer aquilo. Porém, seu coração afundou no peito quando ele olhou para o deus e seus olhos estavam fixos no mesmo item.

_Fazer sexo com um homem. __Pode rolar algo bissexual._

Apollo começou a rir, olhando para o outro com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

-Perfeito!

-Não! –Percy exclamou, rastejando na areia para longe. –Não vou fazer isso!

Apollo avançou, encarando o outro.

-Qual o problema? Tem medo de um simples beijo? –a risada do deus mostrou que ele estava gostando da situação.

-Eu não vou beijar um cara. –Percy levantou-se rapidamente e virou para o outro lado.

Apollo estava lá quando o mortal virou-se, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Nem mesmo eu? Já me disseram que sou muito feminino.

-As vezes que Artemis te chama de _garotinha_ não fazem de você feminino. –Percy girou os olhos, impaciente e cruzou os braços, percebendo que não tinha como sair daquela situação…

Apollo riu ao ver a expressão de desafio nos olhos de Percy.

-Ah sim, agora nós estamos chegando a algum lugar... –ele puxou o outro para baixo e o encarou, apesar da expressão de choque de Percy. –Se vamos fazer isso, tem que ser direito.

Os olhos verdes do humano arregalaram-se e sua respiração ficou mais rápida.

-Nossa, você é tão inocente... –Apollo disse, brincando com a situação.

Percy cerrou os olhos e fechou sua boca bem firme, respirando apenas pelo nariz. Quando Apollo o encarou com um sorriso, o humano disse:

-Bem, se você é tão experiente com isso, por que ainda não me beijou?

-Porque eu gosto de ver você sofrer, por isso.

-Bem, já que é assim... –ele segurou a frente da camisa de Apollo e o puxou para um beijo.

Ambos ficaram parados por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Percy nunca teve muitas experiências com beijos e apesar de Apollo ter vários filhos, nunca tinha beijado um homem antes, nunca esteve na lista e também nunca se sentiu atraído antes.

Contudo, Apollo nunca fazia as coisas pela metade.

Ele segurou firme no cabelo de Percy, fazendo o garoto suspirar, enquanto ele corria sua língua pelos lábios do outro. Percy abriu seus lábios em choque, dando Apollo a oportunidade perfeita para enfiar sua língua entre os lábios do herói, sugando sua língua.

O humano congelou pro um momento, mas ao sentir a língua quente e úmida de Apollo em sua boca, além do aperto firme em seu cabelo, ele derreteu, gemendo contra os lábios do outro. Suas mãos hesitantes percorreram o corpo de Apollo, parando nas costas e ele sentiu o deus rindo contra seus lábios.

Quando Apollo afastou-se, com um sorriso nos lábios, Percy estava vermelho.

-Pensei que nunca beijaria uma cara?

Percy o encarou, as mãos indo parar na areia novamente.

-Você começou isso, lembra? Eu apenas pensei que quanto mais rápido começássemos, mais rápido terminaria. –ele levantou a mão para tocar Apollo novamente, coisa que o deus já estava antecipando.

Contudo, ele ficou desapontado quando Percy abaixou a mão.

-Você já beijou um cara, agora risque isso da sua lista e me deixe em paz. –ele levantou e foi andando pela praia, mas parou ao ouvir um barulho.

Apollo balançava negativamente a cabeça e sacudia a lista na mão.

-Isso é uma lista mágica e o item é apenas riscado quando é terminado. Já que não foi riscado, ainda não terminei.

Percy jogou suas mãos para cima, bufando.

-O que mais isso quer?!

Apollo levantou suas sobrancelhas para Percy, segurando seu membro por cima da roupa.

-Eu sei o que eu estou a fim de fazer agora... –ele olhou para o volume da calça de Percy e lambeu os lábios.

O deus piscou o olho e riu do rosto vermelho-pimentão de Percy. Este por sua vez estava quase tendo um ataque de pânico, porque, apesar de tudo não achava a proposta de Apollo tão repulsiva assim. Ele bateu em si mesmo mentalmente, segurou a respiração e sentando-se na areia.

-OK, vou te ajudar a terminar isso, como prometido. Só dessa vez. –ele estava sério, apesar do outro levantar as sobrancelhas e parecer feliz. –Só dessa vez.

Apollo apenas sorriu de volta e Percy corou, relutante em continuar. O deus sentou e bateu na areia ao seu lado, o humano sentou perto dele. Apollo riu da situação e engatinhou na direção de Percy e ele por sua vez se afastou, tentando se manter o mais longe possível. Até que suas costas encostaram-se no chão e Apollo ficou por cima, apoiado em nas mãos e nos joelhos, sorrindo.

-Não precisa ficar assim… -ele beijou a bochecha de Percy, percebendo que o outro quase não estava respirando. –Vamos lá... –tentava usar o charme que sempre funcionava com as mães de seus filhos. –Eu não vou machucar você.

-Cara, por favor. Se você tem que fazer isso, pelo menos tenha a decência de não agir como se fosse acabar comigo.

Apollo congelou por um momento, antes de começar a gargalhar. Percy girou os olhos, enquanto o deus caia em cima dele, rindo muito.

-Rir desse jeito não é masculino também... –ele resmungou. –Saia de cima de mim!

-Sim mestre! –o deus disse sarcasticamente, tirando as mãos e ainda rindo um pouco.

Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando o outro.

-Nunca pensei que seu gosto fosse nessa direção.

-Nunca ouviu falar de sarcasmo? –Apollo comentou, ao perceber o que o outro tinha dito.

-Eu sei que se eu quiser sair sem querer enforcar você, é melhor eu ficar quieto.

Antes que Apollo tivesse chance de fazer qualquer coisa, Percy rolou sobre ele, colando seus lábios firmemente ao do outro. O deus passou alguns segundos pensando se era assim que o Percy se sentiu quando ele o beijou. Mas então deicidiu que não havia nada parecido com aquilo. Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela sensação do beijo.

Percy sorriu e segurou o membro do deus com força, por cima da roupa.

-Você gosta? –ele perguntou, sarcasticamente. –Não é isso o que queria?

Apollo não conseguia responder, apenas gemer e fincou os dedos nos ombros do outro.

-Bastardo...

Percy riu de verdade dessa vez, removendo sua mão do local.

-Eu posso ser bastardo, mas eu tenho o que você quer...O que me diz? –ele sussurrou, passando seus dedos pela ereção do outro.

-Por favor...

-Por favor o que? -

-Por favor mestre!

Apollo gemeu quando a mão de Percy deslizou sua calça para baixo e agarrou sua ereção, masturbando-a rapidamente. Percy colou seus lábios no pescoço do deus, sugando com força o suficiente para deixar uma marca naquela pele bronzeada.

O deus jogou a cabeça para trás, dando maior área para o humano. Mais alguns minutos de beijos quentes e foi demais para o deus do sol, acabou sujando a mão de Percy com seu orgasmo.

Percy continuou masturbando-o para que o orgasmo durasse mais tempo. O herói subiu seus beijos desde a mandíbula de Apollo até chegar aos lábios, beijando-o com força.

Apollo se afastou, respirando ofegante, enquanto descansavam, encostando suas testas uma na outros, os olhos fechados.

-Bem... Eu acho que esse item precisa ser repetido.

Percy riu, com os olhos ainda fechados.

-Eu tenho que concordar com você... –ele mexeu deu quadril, empurrando sua ereção contra a virilha de Apollo. –Você me deve.

Apollo sorriu e abriu os olhos.

-Quer começar agora?

Sem que o casal percebesse, o item foi riscado da lista assim que eles terminaram. Sem ser percebido por eles, Hermes sorriu e se afastou, deixando-os em paz.

**-FIM-**


End file.
